


Same Story, Different Version

by naotalba



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-28
Updated: 2007-01-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6999499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naotalba/pseuds/naotalba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A true sailor can only love the sea.</p><p>For  <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-P"><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://teenybuffalo.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://teenybuffalo.livejournal.com/"><b>teenybuffalo</b></a></span> whose  <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-C"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://wishkisses.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://wishkisses.livejournal.com/"></a><b>wishkisses</b> request was for Tia Dalma/Bootstrap Bill, specifically the barnacled version of Bill that was cannon when this was written (between DMC and AWE).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Same Story, Different Version

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Teenybuffalo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teenybuffalo/gifts).



> I am archiving my old LJ fic.  
> Beta: While any remaining errors are my own, my sincere thanks to the always helpful  [](http://justawench.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://justawench.livejournal.com/)**justawench**  
> 

It was strange to be back on the Pearl again.  Bill wondered briefly if it had changed in the intervening years, or whether it was just that his memory had grown dim from years underwater.

The dark woman with the musical accent was somehow familiar.  The curves of her body were lovely, and he had been alone a long time, but that was not the attraction.  When she spoke, he could almost hear the sound of water closing in over his ears. Odd, that that would now be comforting, after despising it so long.   What was once suffocating was now enveloping, an imagined cocoon of darkness and protection from the dry world above.

He let her words lap over him, preferring instead to watch the messages sent by her body. As she spoke, she waved back and forth with the pitch and sway of the deck, forbearing to brace herself on the railing. Her hands were raised, and her every gesture seemed designed to compel him to approach her.  When he reached for her, his own movements were slow and deliberate, as befitted a man waterlogged.

Up close, her eyes flashed at him in the lamplight like Saint Elmo’s fire; drops of spray were caught in her eyelashes. She smelled of kelp, sharp and green. Her lips parted welcomingly as she reached to caress his face, exploring the texture of starfish and barnacle. Her mouth tasted of oysters, of iodine, of blood.

 

  



End file.
